Alarm systems sometimes provide alarm messages to an alarm monitoring station via an analog landline telephone network, such as an analog Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and/or an analog plain old telephone service (POTS) network. The alarm systems may provide the alarm message, via the analog landline telephone network, by sending a dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signal (e.g., a series of audible tones approximately 50 milliseconds (ms) to approximately 100 ms in length). The transmission of the alarm message often fails (e.g., incurs data loss) when the alarm message is transmitted using a cellular network, for example, as a result of sampling rates and sampling sizes associated with codecs of the cellular network and/or other constraints on the cellular network that prevent the alarm signal from being transmitted to the alarm monitoring station.